Usopp
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= Summary Usopp serves as the crew's sharpshooter, and previously served as the (barely competent) repairman for the ship. He had a reputation on his home island of being a serial liar who claimed that pirates were attacking, which came back to haunt him when pirates actually attacked. He's a rather boastful seventeen/nineteen year-old who likes to tell tall tales (several of which actually do come true, after a fashion), though he's more prone to hiding behind the stronger crew members such as Zoro when he actually gets into a fight. However, when push comes to shove he is very dependable. He specializes in the use of a slingshot, called the Galaxy Slingshot (Ginga Pachinko), which he replaced with the Kabuto and later the Black Kabuto. His dream is to better himself and become a brave warrior like his father Yasopp, who serves on board the ship captained by Shanks, Luffy's idol. According to Word of God, he is the physically-weakest member of the crew, and his worries about not being able to keep up with the stronger members and resulting inner turmoil put him at odds with Luffy during one story arc, and ultimately resulted in the creation of an alter ego dubbed Sogeking which he uses to draw on his inner strength and courage. Sogeking has a bounty of 30 million Berries. Usopp was not personally wanted until the Dressrosa arc, where Donquixote Doflamingo sets an astounding 500 million Berries bounty for Usopp's head. "God" Usopp's current bounty is 200,000,000 berries. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B Name: Usopp, epithet "Sogeking", "The King of Snipers", "God" Usopp Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 17 pre timeskip, 19 after the timeskip Classification: Human, Sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extremely resourceful and has vast knowledge in the field of engineering (Was able to build Nami's Clima Tact as well as amp up the power of his Kabuto to a point that it was far more efficient than any standard rifle), Master Marksman (Usopp's marksmanship is nearly unmatched, hitting the government flag albeit under the persona of Sogeking and using the cannons of the ship with great ease, nailing a rock formation on his first attempt, was also able to hit several soldiers over a kilometer away casually) | All previous Abilities and Basic Kenbunshoku Haki Attack Potency: Small City level (Contributed to the defeat of Mr. 4 and should be stronger than Nami) | City level (Incapacitated Buffalo with an attack. Should be at least equal to Nami) Speed: Possibly Massively Hypersonic via powerscaling (intercepted a Gomu-Gomu no Bazooka from Luffy) | Massively Hypersonic (Is superior to his Pre-Skip self, tags Caesar with seastone cuffs, should also be superior to Time Skip Nami in reactions due to being the most skilled sniper of the group) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class 50 (Dragged around a huge lump of dragon meat) Striking Strength: Small City Class | City Class Durability: Small City level (Survived blows from CP9 members) | City level (much more physically fit than he was pre time-skip, and should be more durable) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of meters with his slingshot and Kabuto | At least 4.65 km Standard Equipment: A sling shot, caltrops, a hammer, booze, rotten eggs, ketchup, mini weapons in form of small balls, Reject and Impact Dials | Pop Greens, Black Kabuto (smaller than his original Kabuto, but most probably more powerful) Intelligence: Skilled combatant and makes excellent use of his exceptional cleverness and tactical ability in battle (especially if given prep), extremely ingenious and resourceful, have made weapons as powerful as the Clima Tact and Kabuto using several different dials, vast knowledge of weapons, some knowledge of several other languages, some knowledge of ship repair Weaknesses: Scared all the time, takes a lot for him to use his potential, pessimistic | His inclination to fear is less apparent in battle after the timeskip, as he is more confident in himself and his abilities Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Usopp is not one of these individuals *'Kenbunshoku Haki:' Usopp has only begun realizing his potential with this form of Haki. He was capable of sensing the presense of Luffy, Law, and Sugar from several kilometers away, but only with intense focus and determination. Hissatsu Shuriken Ryuu Seigun: Usopp fires a chain of several attached Shuriken which, when fired, separate into a large spread of shuriken to cover a wider radius. Hissatsu Sakuretsu Saboten Boshi: Usopp fires a green pellet that explodes on impact and showers the victim with quills. Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi: Usopp fires a highly explosive pellet filled with gunpowder. As Sogeking, this is called Sogeking Gunpowder Star. Atlas Suisei: Usopp shoots four high speed Kayaku Boshi with smoke tails which converge together and hit a target. The arcs the four shots make resemble the horns of an Atlas Beetle. Kaen Boshi: Usopp fires a pellet containing flammable substances, he sometimes throws bottles with flammable substances in them at the opponent just prior to this attack to increase the damage. Hissatsu Fire Bird Star: Usopp fires what can be assumed to be a very strong Kaen Boshi in the shape of a massive phoenix, it also seems to summon a massive ring of fire once it makes contact. Usopp Hammer: Using an ordinary work hammer, Usopp bashes his opponent on the head. Can be repeated many times for a stronger attack. Usopp Pound: Usopp uses a massive and intimidating "5-Ton Hammer" to strike a target. Actually just two frying pans, a metal sheet and a stick – weighing 2 kg combined. Usopp Golden Pound: A technique in which Usopp uses a "10-Ton Hammer". The hammer is almost identical to the five-ton hammer in appearance, but it is much larger. While the hammer looks intimidating, it is actually a giant balloon on a stick. Impact Dial: A Dial that absorbs any blows directed to it and can release them back at the attacker. Usopp can thus use this to absorb a powerful blow such as Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Bazooka and release it back at the original source or any other opponent. The downside is that the recoil from the released energy is akin to the original blow. Hissatsu Midoriboshi: Devil: Using Pop Greens, Usopp creates a large carnivorous plant which attacks his enemies. Midori Boshi: Bamboo Javelin: Usopp fires a large number of fast growing bamboo seeds. The bamboo shoots up out of the ground and injures the enemy. Hissatsu Midori-Boshi: Skull Exploding Grass: Fires projectiles that create an explosion shaped like a skull. Hissatsu Bakusui-Boshi: Emits a large cloud of powerful sleeping gas. Green Star: Boaty Banana: A plant in the shape of a boat grass petals that can be used as oars, which him and others cross a body of water. Green Star: Human Drake: A plant with living roots that hides underground, and then leaps out at any prey that walks overhead. Green Star: Trampolia: A large flower with a bubble in the middle that launches anything that gets close to it. Secret Attack, Green Star: Impact Wolf: Ussop fires a seed that quickly grows into the shape of a large wolf. The bulb on its nose releases a stunningly powerful shockwave. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Sailors Category:Plant Users Category:Slingshot Users Category:Pirates Category:Tricksters Category:Snipers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7